


Fledgling

by Queen_of_Blue_Lace



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gwen's a bit of a bitch, Hiding Medical Issues, M/M, Max has a crush on David, Maxvid - Freeform, Other, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Slightly aged-up characters, Suggestive Themes, Wing Grooming, doesn't like Preston though, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Blue_Lace/pseuds/Queen_of_Blue_Lace
Summary: David had been at Camp Campbell every summer of his life, and had seen plenty of molts. He had dealt with cranky peers and campers alike, he helped them learn to fly, taught proper feather grooming, and was even a shoulder to cry on for those disappointed with their flight feathers.He knew the answers to just about every wing related question a camper could ask, until he met Max. A boy so aggressively secretive no had even seen his wings, but David is determined to get through to him.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where everyone has bird wings, I tried to match birds to the characters personality the best I could. 
> 
> Genetic aren't really a thing with the wings, it's pretty much random (in universe at least).
> 
> David is a Red-Crested Cardinal  
> Gwen is a Short-Eared Owl

Gwen and I stood in front of the camps archway sign, waiting for the bus of campers to arrive. I was especially excited since all the attending campers this year were returning, for the occasion I had bought "Welcome back!" and "Glad to see you again!" pins for everyone, even one for Gwen.

"Are you excited?" I said, bouncing on my heels "The groups all back together again... well almost, but still ten out of twelve is close enough!"

She just rolled her eyes and just continued to read the book she brought, the covers had been hidden by black paper, using one of her large wings to keep the sun out of her eyes. She was grumpier than usual but it was understandable, given the circumstances of why she had returned.

It was the first year Gwen had returned after she left to finish another round of schooling getting yet another degree. She was gone for a year and a half, taking a year's internship at a company that published her favorite magazine. Officially getting her own apartment with a strange but overall well mannered boyfriend. We talked daily, it was the happiest I had ever seen her in a long time. However some time around New Year's, things began to fall apart, she never told me the exact details and I didn't pry. By the time Easter rolled around she was left with a tough decision come back to Camp Campbell or move back in with her parents. She had called me crying, begging for her counselor job back. Which I gave to her without a second thought. I told she didn't have to explain herself and that there's always a place for her here.

The anticipation of seeing everyone again made my normal hyper active energy go into overdrive. I couldn't stay still anymore and made a split second decision to stretch my wings. Dropping my clipboard with the bag of pins and with a few full force flaps of my wings I was in the air, a couple more and I could see over the trees. Though technically my migratory license* put me in the passerine bracket by DFP*, I could out fly most people in the raptor bracket. 

Once I was at a good cruising altitude I began to circle the camps layout, fully enjoying the view of the green sea of trees surrounding the mirror-like lake. I've never got tired of this view and the fresh mountain air. A burst of joy filled my chest, letting out a cry of pure delight, flipping and rolling in the air.

A moving spot of yellow in the scenery caught my eye "The bus!" I yell in excitement.

I began descending at a quick but safe speed, landing a ways in front of the archway. I didn't have any time to react as a large mass crashed into my side sending me to the ground, screaming more in surprise then pain. Jumping to my feet and shaking off the dirt, pine needles,and leaves. Running back to the arch before the door to the bus open, which was parked only a meters away.

Grabbing my discarded clickboard, the bus door hissed open. Campers begin filing out of the bus, smiling at them and checking them off the list. 

Nikki launched herself out of the bus, fluffy grey wings flapping widely as she threw herself on to the grass. Her light green hair was more like a mane, her red overalls had been swapped for dark green camo shorts, and had dark red hiking boots and half finger mountain climbers gloves.

Nerris had upgraded her costume with much more detailed costume and realistic elf ears, her cape had slits cut into it to show off her iridescent dark violet wings.

Harrison hadn't changed much in the way of style, though his clothes looked a bit fancier. His wings were pitch black and nearly disappeared into the his vest.

Nerf had probably changed the most, he'd become quite a bit more muscular and ditched most of his bullying tendencies. He wore a well fitting muscle shirt and dark orange cargo shorts. Ironically he seemed to be a late bloomer in regards to his wings and they were still thickly covered in fluffy off white feathers.

Dolph had grown a lot over the years, and thankfully no longer looked like Hitler. Though he still had a love of German culture and painting. He was wearing tan pants, a brown vest, and a graphic tee-shirt with some questionable shapes on it. His downy feathers had almost entirely fallen out, which was pretty unusual given that he was only eleven.

Preston had stopped wearing his ruff in favor of a light mocha brown scarf. A black shirt with a gold star and the word "Hamilton" write across the front. He grown his hair out and wore it in a low side ponytail. Colorful still developing flight feathers were visible through the ever thinning coat of downy feathers.

Space kid didn't have his DIY astronaut suit though he did have a dark blue "NASA" hat and a large book on constellations. Other than that he wore ordinary clothes, blue jeans and a gray tee-shirt. His wing development was right on time for his age, still covered in downy feathers.

 

And finally Max, who was the last one out of the bus. Who had changed so little it was a bit scary, he hadn't grown at all and was now the shortest camper at 4'11 even though he was almost fourteen. He at least wore the hoodie I bought him for his birthday last summer, it was pretty much the same as his old one except it was two sizes too big, it practically swallowed him. I had bought the largest size with the intention of it lasting a lot longer, figuring he would grow into it. Just like his old one he had sewn the wing slits shut, his wings were no where to be seen just like every year.

My smile faulted at the sight of him, it wasn't really a secret at this point that Max was my favorite. Though I tried to keep things as balanced as possible amongst the campers, but Max came first in a lot of things. Like having a larger say in the choices for movie night, a little extra dessert, being the last one woken up during morning call, and once a day a hour of privacy in the counselors cabin to just relax. Sometimes the hour of privacy was turned in a time to hangout for us, when I had the time, of course.  
He'd been the only one to consecutively attend camp year after year, he meant the world to me. I knew about his home life and was all to familiar with being meant to feel unloved and unwanted by your own parents. I wanted to give him all the love and affection he never got from his family.

Over the years many parents of "first attending kids" had given me odd looks or expressed concern over my obvious favoritism. It didn't help that Max took great delight in horrifying them, by claiming we were lovers and are counting down the days till he was legal. I had to do a lot of frantic explaining to the parents and at one point the police, thankfully Mr.Campbells connections kept me out of trouble and my records clean. Though that a summer we only had four campers including Max, because of the scandal he cause.  
After Camp Campbell Camper swearing not to say anything like that again, it was a event we could sometimes laugh about.

Though I couldn't deny that after the whole mess blew over and probably before it even happened, that I had thought about Max like that. He was adorable, I could easily carry him with one arm, his hair was a trampoline of soft black curls, and the angry little frown he pulled when he wanted to let everyone now he was grumpy(which was a lot). He was like a living teddy bear, perfect for snuggling.  
At the same time he was in a way sexy, sharp mountain meadow eyes, flawless caramel skin, and his slowly deepening voice. At times I found myself fantasizing about the graphic intimate things he told the parents we would do the second he was eighteen.  
I could never let anyone know about these thoughts, especially Max. It would turn all the honest selfless good will I built up with Max, into a disgusting grooming attempt.

 

That was everyone, with all campers accounted for we could move on to getting everyone settled in their tents.

"Welcome back to Camp Campbell everyone!" I'm beaming with joy, as I quickly pass out the "welcome back" pins, "I'm so glad to see all of you came back for another summer of fun!" Then I noticed Max's souring face.

Max's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, he was staring at something behind me. Then it almost immediately drops into a hateful scowl, that's not good. Turning my head to follow his gaze, it was Gwen he was staring at. She had left at the end of Max's first year at camp, and after everything that happened with parents day and struggling to keep the camp open, Max took it personally. 

He stomps up in front her, "Why the fuck are you back here?" Max asked her pointedly .

Gwen slamming her book shut, narrowing her eyes bitterly "I could ask you the same thing, you little shit!"

Max flinched at her hostile tone, obviously not expecting her to be in a seemingly worse mood then his "The fuck is your problem?"

She laughs coldly "My problem is the fact that I have to be back at this shitty camp with you shitty campers!"

Max's eyes widen, attempting to hide his shock and pain with anger, he knows he won't be able to keep the front up. Turning his back to Gwen, he flips the over sized hood up and stomps to the back of the group.

"Now now let's all try to get along" I reason with a nervous smile, glancing at Gwen but keeping an eye on Max just in case.

"Whatever." she snaps back, turning around and walking into camp.

 

Deciding it was time to move the group into the mess hall of the camp, and made a mental note to keep Max and Gwen away from each other. 

As the group followed the trail to the mess hall leaving a large gap between Gwen and them, Max snuck up beside me, hood still up. Sniffing slightly fighting back tears, it broke my heart to see him like that.

"Heeey..." I say softly, gently setting a hand on his shoulder, I knew better than to touch his back, "Gwen's going through a lot right now. That doesn't mean you can't be be mad at her but please try not to fight with her. I'm going to give her a talking to about snapping at you, does that sound good?"

A small laugh slips from him, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "Yeah, and we both knew how well your 'talking tos' go."

I smile, breakdown averted "I'll have you know that I've gotten much better at telling people they have things to work on!" Exclaiming with a laugh

He goes silent, staring critically at the back of the other campers heads, once he was absolutely sure no one was looking. He threw his arms around my legs, stopping me mid-step almost sending me sprawling.  
However just as soon as I registered he was hugging me, he had pulled away. The hood sliding off his head due to the quick movement.

Looking away from me, "I missed you an' shit..." He mumbled embarrassedly.

"I missed you too, Max" I smile fondly, and start to lean down to hug him. However I stop when he flinches away.

"Uh no...no hugs right now." His voice is low and pleading.

It's a bit of an ironic statement since he just gave me a hug, but Max was always anxious about physical contact. He was getting better at touching and being touched. So I ruffle his hair instead, Max glares faking anger but unable to keep a smile off his face.  
An odd silence falls between us for a moment, searching my mind for a relatively neutral topic.

"So how was the school year? You're going to be starting highschool the September, right?"

Max didn't look particularly interested in the topic, but decided to humor me "Eh it was alright I guess, and yeah I'll be a freshman."

"Are you excited?"

"Not really but beats being home." He deadpanned

"Oh... well did you have a favorite class? Any new friends?" I asked with enough enthusiasm for both of us.

"Home economics, I get to knit and learn how not to be like my shitty parents. And not really, most of the kids are assholes" 

"I'm glad to hear that you're still knitting, have you made anything cool? Those knit dolls you made years ago were amazing!"

"Sure whatever, and yeah I've made a blanket, a hat and gloves, and some other useful shit." He states with a smug smile, "And something for you."

"Amazing I'd love to see pictures of what you've." I smile widely, "You didn't have to make me anything, but I'm happy you did. I can't wait to see what it is!" 

Max flips the hood back up and looks away, flustered "Yeah... I'll give it to you after I unpack......god you're embarrassing" he mutters under his breath, before running ahead to walk beside Nikki.

I spent the rest of the walk in comfortable silence, listening to the campers chatter back and forth about the previous school year, any major events in their lives, and some other random discussions. I simply hum in fondness and approval, it was going to be a great year.

 

Once the group reach the mess hall, and all the Campers at taking their seats at the various tables inside, I began the usual explanation of Camp rules, expectations, and scheduling. It was a speech that most Campers at heard at least three times by now, so no one really paid all that much attention to it. Until I got to do to the new Camp I was adding this year.

"So because some of you campers have already grown in your flight feathers introducing a new camp this year!" I explained, now having caught everyones interest, "Every Saturday you're all invited to participate in Wing camp!"

"What's that?" Space kid asked

"Wing Camp will focus around well...wings." I explained "you'll learn about wing anatomy, flight safety, feather grooming and care, and for those whose wings are fully developed given some practice flights!"

There was some collective chatter from the campers as they talked amongst themselves about which camps they were interested in participating in, which they didn't care for, and which they outright hated. The idea of wing camp very popular amongst the campers, and I couldn't be happier. Until I noticed Max, looking rather uncomfortable as Nikki excitedly yelled about how fast she was going to be once her feathers came in. 

I couldn't help but worry a little, Max never seemed comfortable when the topic of wings or flying came up. I wonder if he had developed his flight feathers and was simply embarrassed over what bird he was, or maybe he was a late bloomer like Nerf and want to hide it. Either way I was sure, this year I would get Max to open up.

 

*DFP-  The Department of Flying Personnel is pretty much the DMV for flying, it's sorted into brackets. Passerine (basically songbirds), Hoverers(mostly humming birds), Raptors, Waterfowl, Tropical, Flightless, Semi-Flightless.

*Migratory license- A kind of drivers license and passport, but for flying. Lets you fly to different states/countries, and shows you know how to fly safely


	2. Settling in

We settled into our friend groups with gross "healthy" snacks and drinks, Quartermaster had handed out. While David and Gwen went looking for something in a adjacent storage room.

Nikki stood on top of the table, yelling and causing her usual mayhem. Normally I would have joined her or egged her on, but my mind was fuzzy and I had started to doze off. Resting my head on to my arms, I flutter between consciousness and the sweet embrace of sleep.

I hadn't slept at all the night before, I drank as much coffee as physically possible. Leaving me a twitchy mess the entire night and half of the bus ride here. It was fine though, I didn't care if I looked like a crack head. I wasn't missing the bus to camp. It was the only way I could get to my personal heaven, and I would do just about anything to make sure I was able to attend.

I heard the sound of a door opening, and the noise in the mess hall quiets down a bit. Cracking an eye open, I watch David walk in through one of the side doors carrying a large box, Gwen following close behind.

"Alrighty kids, we've got new Camp Campbell shirts!" David announced setting the box down on a table and cut the tape with a box cutter.

They began passing them out to everyone, we all got three each. They were alot better quality than previous years, better then the shirt I had on under my hoodie. Discreetly I shove one in my pocket and use a bathroom break as cover to change in private. Though nobody could tell I had changed at all, due to my oversized hoodie that I had altered slightly to fit me better.

"Okay, ya little shits time to pick your tent buddy." Gwen said looking down at the clipboard, "Except for Nikki and Nerris, you two by law and some strongly worded parental demands have to be tent buddies."

A slow scan of the room for who I could have as a potential tent buddy, told me I was going to have to pick the one I hated the least. Space kid was annoying, Herrison was an asshole, Dolph was creepy, and no way in hell was I sharing a tent with Nerf or Preston.

"Damnit, why did Neil have to do that college scooting shit." I groan tiredly

While I was considering my choices, the old table creaked as someone sat down beside me. Lazily turning to face whoever was brave or dumb enough to approach me first. Suddenly I was nose to nose, staring into honey gold eyes, I snap awake. Leaning away from the personal space invader, I was able to get a better look at them. Preston.

"Heeello my dearest, Maximilian." He purred.

His hot breath tickling my face, making my skin crawl in disgust. Recoiling back in surprise, sending me tumbling backwards out of the bench. Narrowly avoiding cracking my head on the floor, but still landing painfully on my shoulder and elbow. Preston was suddenly by my side offering a hand up, which I slapped away. Staggering to my feet, I glare daggers at him. I wanted to punch him so badly, but I could see Nurf close by watching over Preston protectively.

"The hell do you want Preston?" I demand venomously.

"I feel like we need more time together, Maximilian. I think it would be good for us, to help you come out of your shell." He explained, in the weakest attempt of a inside voice.

I cringe at the use of my whole first name "Fuck off Preston, I don't want need or want your help." I hiss.

Preston giggles in a bizarre attempt to seem cute "Oh how I love your passion, my dearest!"

"Okay everyone stand next to your buddy!" Gwen suddenly calls out clipboard in hand, catching everyone's attention.

I look around quickly, everyone was sitting in pairs, damnit. Nurf was staring longingly at Preston, he honestly looked like a kicked puppy. I quickly make my over to him, he was my best bet to get rid of Preston.

"Hey Nurf switch with me."

"And why would I do that?" He asks defensively

"Well you look like you've improved, and I think you deserve another chance...to sweep him off his feet, or some shit like that." I smirk when he looks pass me, considering my offer.

"I see what you're doing Max, trying to get out of being tent buddies by appealing to my emotional vulnerability towards Preston, because you can't handle his demanding personality. Well it won't work, I've decided to work on my behavior and abusive tendencies to better myself. I know now that what I need is to fix myself before I can grow healthy relationships with others, let alone romantic ones. Though I hope Preston might one day forgive my actions and give me another chance, I won't put any pressure on him to do so." My smirk drops at Nurfs long-winded explanation.

I was stuck with him, that was just fucking perfect. I stomped off to a empty table as far away from the rest of the group as I could manage. Sit down and begin glaring holes in the table. Usually I tried to keep up a cold disinterested front, but right now I didn't care. I was upset, and everyone was going to know. I'm sure the air around me rippled with gloom and anger, that every one could sense. Since David looked over at me, eyebrows furrow in worry, then morph into a questioning look. He brings his index fingers to corners of his mouth and pushes upward, forcing a smile. Knowing that he was asking me if I was really upset or just acting, I flip him off. He sighs gives me a worried smile and a thumbs up, I shoot back a sarcastic smile and look away.

Preston not able to notice or simply ignoring my foul mood, plops down beside me at my new seat. he reaches out to take my hand.

"Don't fucking touch me." I growl, and thankfully he backs off.

He looks like he wants to say something but,  has the sense that keep his mouth shut. I turn my glare to Gwen when she looks over at me and writes something down on the clipboard, making it official that I would have to share a tent with Preston. We sit in tense silence as the normal first day of camp speeches are made.

I didn't out right hate Preston, at least at first. He was annoying as shit, but that wasn't unique to just him. What made Preston so infuriating was his obsession with me.

It had started with a good deed, and I swore it was the last good deed I would ever do. Nurf and Preston had started dating at the end of my first year at camp, it was an odd relationship but it wasn't my problem. So I stayed out of it until I noticed the bruises on Preston's arms and the empty look in his eyes, that's when I stepped in. At first he rejected my help, which I fully expected. But I pressed on, pointing out all the crap Nurf said or did to him, finally he realized what was truly going on. The resulting break up fight could have burned down the camp, Nurf went on a rampage and the police ended up getting called. Through the later gossip I learned Nurf was sent to juvie, but seemed to have benefited from it. Preston however tried glued himself to me and everything thing I did.

Though if all he did was write crappy plays about me or leave me love letters, I would be able to easily put up with him. No, the problem was his constant interference in and very obvious jealousy towards mine and David's friendship.

Last summer he'd over heard David and I talking, I had decided to entrust David with my full name, explaining to him that it was a loveless title my parents gave me. That I wanted to like my name, all of it, but it was just a bitter reminder of my parents control over me. David was the perfect person to break the negative outlook I had towards my first name, but Preston ruined that. Normally I wouldn't be so sentimental about something like that, but I had a ulterior motive.

I wanted to hear David say my name. I loved the sound of his voice. I couldn't figure out exactly what I felt towards David, but I knew one thing. I wanted to be around him all the time.

He was the one person I could count on to be there, he made me feel safe and loved. He proved over and over again that he actually cared about me. That he wasn't just doing it because his job forced him to, like my parents or Gwen. He didn't judge me for liking knitting or sleeping with a teddy bear, like everyone else did. He still got on my nerves with his overbearing optimism and nature fetish. David wasn't perfect but he was closer to it than anyone else.

Though I wasn't about to broadcast my feelings to the entire camp, yet. I had to figure what he thought of me first, and that would take some planning or some scheming.  
I could only really spend quality time with David if I went to the counselors cabin. There were two ways to get there, have/fake a anxiety attack and ask for the key or cause enough mayhem to be sent there for a counseling session. Which was basically a glorified term for "Me promising not to do whatever it was again, then hang out with David for half a hour."

                                 
Eventually we were released to unpack our bags, look around the camp, catch up with people, or just relax. I decided to get my backpack from the bus, find my tent and take a much needed nap.

I head toward the old bus, hands in my hoodie pocket. Most of the others had the same idea, and we walked to the bus in a loose group. When we got closer we could see that Quartermaster had opened the side trunk of the bus and was haphazardly tossing our bags out on to the dusty dirt road. Once they were all out he climbed in the bus, and speeds off down the road narrowly missing several campers. It doesn't take long to find my backpack, since there wasn't many and mine was the only one with a duct taped bottom. I pick it up, dust it off and sling it over my shoulder.

Finding my tent was a bit harder since they all looked the same, and I wasn't paying attention when Gwen told everyone where their tents were. I wasn't about to ask her again, if I could help it I didn't even want to talk to her. I felt heavy like my legs were made of lead, a tired fog clouded my mind again. I thought about what exactly I was going to do, my mind spun in circles getting me nowhere. I spot Preston walking towards the tents with his bag, and just decided to follow him.

Preston perks up when he noticed me, slowly shambling behind him. He slows down enough to match my slow pace, so that we're walking side by side.

"Are you okay, dearest Maximilian? Have you taken ill?" He asks worriedly, in a shrill voice.

"I'm just tired." I mumble, feeling what little energy I have left draining away.

Preston doesn't talk the rest off the way to the tent, or maybe he did, but I had zoned out. All I knew is that I was suddenly standing in front of a tent, with Preston staring at me.

"Max?" He looked a bit annoyed, maybe he had been trying to get my attention, only problem was I really didn't care. And push past him without a second thought.

The inside of the tent was the same, as it always was. Make shift night stand separated two identical cots sat on either side, though the green quilted blankets and pillows looked new. "Huh so the camp did get some actual money." I muttered off handily.

Walk into the middle of the tent, and spontaneously throw my backpack on the left cot. Then I join it, flopping on my belly on to the cot. I knew it wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world, but right now it was as soft as a cloud. To make more space, like I really needed it, I shove my backpack in to the top corner between the cot and tent. It couldn't be easily spotted, and that would hopefully keep it and my stuff safe.

Settling under the fresh cool covers, I curl on to one side hugging the pillow. My brain fully shut down, and I was asleep in seconds.

                                  * * *

Overheating, I toss and turn myself awake. Kicking the blankets away in a attempt to cool off enough to get back to sleep, no luck. Groaning I sit up, I was still exhausted, but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. Now that getting back to sleep was impossible, the cot wasn't comfortable anymore. Stretching out with a yawn, I look around the tent through squinted eyes. Empty, good. I quickly pull the thick hoodie off, and sigh in relief as the cool summer air seeped through my shirt and touched my bare arms. I felt enormously better now that I wasn't baking alive.

"What time is it?" I grumble, sliding off the cot and stretch again.

Pulling my backpack from out of the corner and begin to dig through it. Sorting it's contents into piles based what exactly it was clothes, Mr. Honeynuts, toiletries, knitting supplies, a few other things including a clock, and David's gift secure in a brown paper bag. Picking up the battery powered alarm clock, it read six PM, I had slept through lunch.

Picking up a solid almost black navy blue hoodie, from the pile. It was a size smaller and much thinner than the one David bought me. So it was perfect for times like this when it was too hot to wear the other one. I pull it over my head, it wasn't as comfortable as just wearing a shirt but it was better then the other hoodie. Or letting the others see my.....wings.

I shake my head violently, abandoning that train of thought. My gaze eventually came to rest on the brown paper bag, picking it up carefully. Even though I knew it getting thrown wouldn't hurt it's contents, I couldn't help but be paranoid.

"David's going to flip when he sees this." I smile to myself, stuffing it in my hoodie pocket.

I had been looking forward to giving it to him for about a year now. I had originally intended it to be a birthday gift, but there was no way I could get the materials to finish it in time.

Knowing David he would be happy with anything, but my anxious thoughts whispered _He won't like it. It won't fit. It's so childish, he'll think you're stupid"_

I had poured my heart into this, David will love it, all I needed to do now is find him.

 

After checking all the usual places, I spot him in the shade of a tree, relaxing in the grass running a preening comb through his feathers. I make sure to keep a slow steady pace, didn't want to seem eager.

"Hey, David."

He looks up and smiles softly "Hello there Max."

David had two smiles a fake thousand watt one that made him look like a psychopath, and a softer genuine one that lit up his face in the most wonderful way. The second one was often scarce, unless he was in the air, then it never left his face.

"Do you ever do anything other than preen?" I tease in a harsher tone than I intended.

He flinches, but then laughs "I got hit by the bus! If I want to fly I have to take care of my feathers."

"When doesn't the bus hit you." I grumble a small laugh, and plop down beside him.

He puts the comb down and stretches his wings out, flapping them in a testing manner. Inspecting the carefully inspecting his feathers for damage. Measured tip to tip David's wingspan was about twenty two feet, which was much larger than most songbirds. So it was no surprise why he was so obsessed with wing care, but he had a annoying habit of preaching the importance of it to everyone.

As if he was reading my mind David looks over at me "I'd love to teach you how to preen, if you want."

"Oh don't start that shit, it's the first fucking day" I groan loudly.

"Just testing the waters." He shrugs with devious a smirk.

"David with as much as you 'test the water', you're drowning." I snicker, air quoting David's stupid saying, "And when did you get sassy?"

"Oh someone special to me gave me so many demonstrations, I just picked it up along the way." He responds with a hearty laughing, then his face gets a bit more serious "Anyway, I won't bring it up again, but I just want you to know that no matter what your wings look like there's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about."

"Yeah yeah, love your body and all that bullshit."

After that remark we sit in a somewhat comfortable silence, and for the most part it was relaxing. Though there was something in the back of my mind slowly eating away at the peace. My cheeks burn and heart thundering in my rib cage.

I couldn't stop thinking about David's remark. "Someone special" what did that mean exactly? I knew was his favorite, but how far did that go? Did he have a favorite before I first came to camp? Was I replaceable?"

"What am I to you?" I blurt out shattering the silence, so much for careful planning.

He stares at me, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. His face goes red, and he quickly looks down. Picking up the comb and stares like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Peeking up at me but immediately dropped his gaze when he saw that I was staring at him, still waiting for an answer.

Finally he takes a deep shaky breath and answers "W-well...I-I love you, Max. You're.... You're like a little brother to me."

My heart drops at his answer. I didn't know what I wanted to hear, but that definitely wasn't it. I look away frowning, I didn't want to be thought of as some whiny brat David was stuck with. A little brother truly wasn't the worst thing to be thought of as, but I wanted something more. Something exclusive, David could have an actual younger siblings, so what would he only ever have one of? There was something suspicious about how hard it seemed for him to answer. I was almost ninty-nine percent sure that David was lying to me. I could snoop through his stuff later, find a diary or something. Get a clearer more honest answer.

"Max?" A concerned look on his face "Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." I say waving dismissively, wanting to change the subject I pull the paper bag out of my pocket "Oh, and here." I shove the brown paper bag forward.

"What's this?" He asks taking it from my hands, curiosity and the remains of worry painted his face.

"Open it." I command barely able to keep the excitement out of my voice.

Carefully he rips the top of the stapled bag and peaks inside, then looks back at me. Then opened the bag a bit more and peaked in again looked back at my. After the third time I realized he was messing with me.

"Oh hurry up!" I groan with a excited smile.

Flashing a wolfish grin, he finally reaches into the bag and pulls out the folded brown knit bundle. He unfolds it curiously, clearly not sure what it was exactly.

It was an open front brown knit vest, I had used premium high quality alpaca wool, so it was soft, and hopefully wouldn't be itchy. At least it better be, considering how long it took to steal enough skeins of yarn to make the damn thing. As an extra precaution I had sewn a dark green satin border on the wing slits, that closed at the bottom with two button. So there should be plenty of room for his wings, and hopefully wouldn't snag on any feathers.

He looks over the vest with a unreadable expression, "Do you like it?" I ask nervously.

There was a minute of delay, anxious thoughts worm their way back into my mind, and I was suddenly hyper aware every mistake and imperfection on the vest "Does he not like knitted clothes? Is there something wrong? Too small? Wrong color?"

Tears brimmed his eyes as he brought it to his chest. "I love it!" He exclaimed hugging it, tears of what I hope to be joy, rolling down his cheeks "I can't believe you made this just for me!"

I freeze, blind sided by his emotional positive response "Y-yeah...well I didn't get you a b-day present last year, and your old one.. is.. is in the lake." I stutter out flustered.

 

A fishing trip last summer turned in a kind of fire fight with the Wood scouts and some how the Flower scouts got dragged in, which David flew over to stop. It ended when a flaming arrow hit David, catching him on fire. He of course dropped into the water, and nearly drowned when his wings were too heavy, being soaked. Police were called and camps still aren't allowed sail boats on the lake anymore, Pirate camp still hasn't forgive us.

 

Not wasting any time he undos the buttons and slips it on, gentle pulling and adjusting it till it was comfortable. He beams, running his hands over it, particularly to smooth it out and particularly enjoying the softness of it.

"Does it look good?" He asks puffing out his chest, unintentionally fluffing his wings up as well. He looked ridiculous, all fluffed up like that, but seeing him so happy put all those anxious thoughts to rest.

"It's perfect, just like I made it to be." A relieved prideful grin on my face.

"Well I'm never taking it off!" He exclaims, standing up quickly, giddily looking over his shoulder trying to examine himself from every angle possible, without the help of a mirror.

He suddenly offers me his hand, hesitantly I take it and he slowly pulls me to my feet. Lovingly he runs his hand through my curls, fingers getting caught in the unbrushed tangles. It sent tingles down my spine, a warm pleasant feeling filled my chest. I almost wanted to stand up on my tip-toes, just so he would put a little more pressure on my scalp. Eventually his hand leaves my hair, and I had to hold back a whine of disapproval.  
He did that all the time but this time it was different, it meant something different.

 

He glances down at his watch "I think it's about dinner time, want help me round up the other campers?"

"Can I threaten them?" I ask as we head back to the center of camp.

"So long as it's with a good time!" He exclaims

Rolling my eyes, I never should have let him see my playlist "That's not...Ugh... just stop fucking quoting Panic at the Disco."

I glare up at him, he's barely holding back laughter with shit-eating grin on his face  
"Don't get...pfft..Stressed Out, Max." And took off running.

"That's fucking it!" I yell running after him "Get back here asshole!"

                                * * *

After a mostly uneventful dinner I made my way out of the mess hall. Feeling no real urgency to get to my tent, I walk at a snail's pace down the trail.

Staring up at the wide inviting star speckled sky, a bitter-sweet longing fills my mind. It seemed endless, I wondered what you see a thousand feet in the air. Sure there were images from satellites that could show you, but nothing really compares to seeing something first hand. The longing turns into a dull ache in my chest, and I look towards the forest around me instead.

I spot a familiar winged figure graceful dancing in the hidden wind currents as I scan the tree tops, David. He was moving a lot faster then he should be for being this close to the ground. His body curves upward and he seemed to freeze mid air perfectly linear, he looked like an angel. Then he suddenly curved backwards doing a full 180, and began to drop. Though it was a slightly angled drop, since he glided towards the mess hall.

He lands in a series of end over end tumbling rolls, breaking the momentum he'd gained in the air. His wings moved in seemingly impossible ways propelling him forward, but at the same time keeping his tumbling path is a straight line. Finally he stopped moving on the grass right in front of the mess hall, on his back huffing out of breath, with a look of pure childlike joy on his face. It was honestly impressive that he didn't break anything pulling that off, at least I hoped he hadn't.

Deciding to check for myself, I walked up to him, "You dead?" He wheezes and gives me a shaky thumbs up

Giving him a couple minutes to catch his breath, I look him over. Somehow he managed to keep the vest clean during his acrobatic performance. "Vest working for you?" I ask looking down at him.

"It works great!" He says in a breathy whisper, hugging himself "Keeps me nice and warm in the air."

I'm about to comment but his expression suddenly relaxes, as if he'd fallen asleep "Max, thank you for this." His smile was heartfelt and calm, fondness glitters in his hooded eyes, "Late or not, this was the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

I couldn't find the right words to respond to that, so instead I just awkwardly pat him on the forehead. Earning a giggle of delight from him. I had nothing left to say, and the silence was getting a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to just leave.

"G'night David" I call over my shoulder.

He calls back "Sweet dreams, Max!"

 

By the time I was laying in my cot, Preston was already fast asleep. Leaving me with my thoughts. So I replay todays events in my mind to fill the time, because ironically I can't sleep now. It starts out innocent enough, just a recap of what happened but I wonder about the possibilities of my actions.

Mulling over things I wished I'd said or done during the day like "Why didn't I let David hug me? Screw what the others think." I groan into the pillow "Why didn't I try to convince someone other than Nurf to switch with me?"

This of course led to agonizing over things I had done today and my anxiety getting a strong grip over my thoughts "Stop getting so fucking flustered over that damn vest, he loved it like you knew he would." I thrashed around in the blankets "Just calm down, forget it already!"  
I pulled my hair in frustration. Huffing I settle on my stomach, pillow on my head. My cheeks were burning and my heart was racing, why was it bothering me so damn much?

That stupid red head had been dominating the majority of my thoughts before I got on the bus, and now that I was back at camp I could barely keep calm around him.

"Why do I care did I care so much about what he thought of me? Why does it bother me if I can't spend time with him?" I sat up, hugging Mr.Honeynuts close "Why does....he make me so...so happy?

 

The realization hit me like a train "Shit......I'm in love with that moron."


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took soooo long to write, I'm going to go die now. Hope you enjoy it.

The next day all the campers were eating lunch, all the usual fights, shenanigans, and bizarre happenings were more then a bit draining so I was happy for the break of relative peace.  
The camper spread had out amongst the three middle most tables, while technically they could all fit in one table, they seemed to value each others personal space.  
The typical chatter was generally pleasant, with all the usual foul language sprinkled in.  
I had mostly given up on trying to curb their swearing, unless it was a formal event, turned to racial slurs, or was direct bullying.

 

"Hey Nerris what's it like having all your feathers?" Nikki asks way louder then necessary.

This caught my attention, and I began to listen in on the exchange. I knew evasdropping was never a polite thing to do, but I liked to have some idea of what my campers were interested in and if it was appropriate.

 

"It's cool but my down time has been doubled, 'cause of all the preening." Nerris replies.

 

Nerris shyly stretches a wing out from under her cape. Her iridescent purple, blue, and green feathers shimmered beautifully when they caught the fluorescent and the small amount of natural light from the windows.  
Nikki gasped loudly, getting pretty much everyone's attention. The other campers had similar response to her wing.

 

Dolph looked dazzled "'Zay are radiant! A work of truly superior genes!"  

 

"They have such stage presents!" Preston exclaimed, "What kind of bird are you?"

 

"My elder one's and I researched it, we're almost sure I'm a violet sabrewing."

 

Even Max's sour facade dropped for a moment, he looked absolutely mystified by them. However it quickly turns into a scowl of bitter longing, and looks away. Glancing around the room, his gaze settles on me. He jumps a bit when our eyes meet, surprised that I was looking at him. Feigning indifference he looks down at his plate and went back to picking at his food.  
To me, Max seemed to tick more of the "My feathers haven't came in yet, so I'm really jealousy and insecure" boxes, so most likely he was a nervous late bloomer. I would be as supportive as possible.

"Your wings will be just as amazing, just you wait." I think smiling at him, hoping somehow my positive thoughts reach him.

 

There were other comments but I couldn't hear them over Nikki, Dolph,and Preston's loud fawning over Nerris. She had rolled her cape up to her shoulders, exposing both her wings.  
She was practically glowing under all the attention and compliments, her cheeks get progressively redder until she's a smiley blushing mess. 

 

"How far up can you go!?" Space kid asks enthusiastically

 

"Well my elder ones have taken me on support flights, and on those I've gone far above the trees almost above the clouds. Though, I think I need more buffs or maybe a potion, cause I don't have the stamina to stay in the air by myself very long."

 

"Pff you can't even fly on your own? Guess I'm better at that too." Harrison cut in smugly.

 

"Yeah right Harrison, your wings are just as weak as your charisma score, and as pretty as your troll face." Nerris snapped, clearly upset by Harrison attempt to steal the lime light.

 

At this point Gwen looks up. She seemed to constantly have a ear for any drama in a room. Slowly she closes her book, but still kept a one hand in it to mark her place, just in case she lost interest.

 

"Yeah, well at least I know exactly what bird I am." He retorted 

 

"As if, no one can tell what you are. There's hundreds of bird with black wings."

 

"Well then... Look and be amazed" Harrison said waving his hands dramatically "Ta-da!"

 

He was suddenly holding a plastic card. Due to the distance I couldn't tell exactly what it was. From the way he held it and the overly proud look on his face, it was most likely a blood donor card or maybe a student ID card if he went to a high end school. Since either of those could potentially have his wing or bird type, because unless it was obvious the only way to tell what you were was through DNA testing.

Shoving the card into Nerris's face "Now if you can read, you'll see it says clearly that I'm a raven in the passerine bracket."

 

Scoffing she snatches the card out of his hand and began to read it. Her mouth drops open, eyes wide in shock. "What!" Nerris yells "This's got to be fake, there's no way!" 

 

Harrison shot her a snarky smile, and opened his mouth to probably give some equally snarky remark. When she suddenly shot up, smacking her hands loudly on the table. 

"Hey!" He cried out in surprise, "Give it back!"

 

Ignoring him, she marched pretty aggressively towards my and Gwen's table. Slamming the card down on the table, stepped back arms crossed and glaring down at the offending card. Nervously I pick up the card and start to read it, Gwen peeked over at it curious as to what could cause such a change in atmosphere.

 

I gaped, it was a full fledged migratory license. Harrison was fully licensed to fly where ever he wanted when ever he wanted to. He was only fourteen, too young to have a driver's license and most people got their driver's license first. So it was a incredible achievement for him.

 

"It's a fake, right?" Nerris asked 

 

I look it over carefully checking all the usual things for signs of tampering or imperfections, that would give it away as a fake. It was perfect, all the stamps and seals were in order.

 

"I'm sorry Nerris but it's real... Oh and congratulations Harrison." I walk over and hand it back to him. He gives Nerris a smug smile.

 

"Well." She huffs, sticking her nose in the air "At least my magical abilities are far greater then yours, I simply need to practice more air elemental spells."

 

"Nerris you fool, I clearly have more magic in one feather, then you have in both of your entire wings. Why else would I be able to fly and not you."

 

Nerris turns red both out of anger and embarrassment, probably unable to come up with a come back.  
It's definitely time for me to step in, before this goes any further. She might not have passed the test yet but she could be in a training program for it. See how proud she is over her wings, it would be a good shift in the conversation.

 

"Well great..uh.. wizarding takes time...so you probably haven't unlocked you're full power yet."

 

She perks up at this, it's a start "I guess that makes sense but I've been training since my feathers came in."

 

"That's great!" She smiles, so far so good.

 

"I've gotten pretty in my training flock." She has brightened back up, good.

 

Returning her smile "Have you gotten to take your practice tests yet?"

 

She hangs her head in shame "Yeah...I failed."

 

Landmine. Welp time for damage control.

 

"Well that's okay, plenty of people fail the practice tests, I can't tell you how many times I failed, so don't worry about others you'll get there in your own time."

 

"What happens if you fail the actual test?" She asks.

 

It was an odd and kind of ridiculous question but at this point I was happy for the change in topic "Oh well that's simple-"

 

"If you fail, they shove you in a machine that'll grind you down into nuggets!" Nikki yelled

 

The room went quiet, the campers uncomfortably looking around at each other. A few look back at their wings nervously. Then they looked to me for answers, a mix of curiosity, fear, and disbelief on their faces.

Dolph looked absolutely horrified, his wings were abnormally long, two and half times his height. So he was often off balance when he walked. I hadn't noticed at first but he remedied the issue by wrapping a belt around his chest and under the wrist joint of his wings, forcing them to stay against his back.  
He was only eleven but already had a twenty five foot wingspan, I was nineteen when my wingspan first reached twenty feet. While it was amazing his wings were so big, he wouldn't have the strength to flap them enough to get off the ground. For his sake I hope his wings wouldn't grow anymore.

 

I give them a nervous laugh, "No Nikki if you fail your flying test you simply have to take it again."

 

"But what about flightless people?" Space kid asks, looking unconvinced.

 

"Well you can't be registered as flightless until you're over eighteen, since you're wings usually aren't done growing till your early twenties" I explain with my best teacher voice, "The most they can do is temporarily mark you as semi flightless, and test you again at eighteen to see if you really are."

 

I could tell Space kid had another question, so I continued quickly praying he wouldn't start his bad habit of questioning every little detail.

 

"BUT! No one gets ground up no matter how many times they fail the test." Looking around it seemed to have worked, good.

 

Then Nurf pipes up "Well what about people without wings?" 

Oh gosh darn it.

 

"Yeah, aren't they permanently disabled, banished from the sky?"

"Are-are 'zay ground up?" 

Preston and Dolph add in rapid succession, with varying levels of concern. I'm never going to get a break am I?

 

"Guys no one gets ground up, that's never happened. And disabled is such a mean way to put. They're not disabled, they're differently abled. Why, our own Quartermaster is wingless, and he keeps the camp running!"

 

Everyone turns to look at him still behind the counter, curiosity painted on their faces. I take the chance to slip away, back to sit at the counselors table. Gwen gives me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, without looking up from her book. Which was now more interesting then the rapidly deteriorating situation.

"Just let them go." She mutters "QM will scare 'em straight with that wing clipping bs."

She was probably right but I really didn't want anyone having nightmares. I'm at least going to listen in, just to make sure he doesn't go too far like he often did.

 

"Yep, haven't flown a day in my life." 

 

Space kid eyes light up at the chance to ask more questions "What happened to your wings? Were you flightless? What bird were you?

 

"Did you fight the great fire drake from the north?" Nerris calls out, a glimmer in her eyes.

 

"Please please just agree with Nerris, don't tell them the truth." I thought desperately, knowing full well what Quartermaster says happened to his wings. I held on to the hope Gwen's idea  would work and the campers wouldn't be traumatized.

 

Quartermaster briefly disappeared from view. A few pans clanked and something broke, he shuffles back into the cut out window. Holding.. a wooden spoon, oh dear.

 

"No my feathers came in, think I was an ostrich or somethin' so I couldn't fly. So I got rid of 'em, no point in keep 'em."

 

All the campers stare at him in complete and utter horror.

 

"YOU got rid of them?!" Nerris cried out looking sick.

 

"Yeah, wasn't really that hard plucked out a couple of feathers. An' just took some bolt cutters and-"

 

"Okay Quartermaster, you really don't need to elaborate on that part" I cut in

 

"Chopped 'em right off." He says, snapping a wooden spoon in half.

When no one spoke up he continues, "Besides it wasn't uncommon back then to get yer wings clipped, 'specially if yer a flightless type or a cripple."

 

Again the room went dead, then Nerris burst into tears. Her wings clamped to her sides, as if they'd disappear. To my surprise Harrison wrapped a arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her, telling her how many times it took him to pass and that she had nothing to worry about. It was a sweet scene that greatly helped ease the tension in the room. Other campers followed his lead, comforting her too.  
The campers start to talk amongst themselves again, discussing what type of birds they could be based on what their wing shapes. Nerris and Herrison thankfully managed to share the spot light.  
They seemed to always be able to bounce back to normal rather quickly. Which could be pretty creepy if the topic went to a really dark place. All was calm for the next five minutes or so then Space kid raised his hand. Waving it back and forth with increasing speed when he doesn't get immediately called on. To be honest I wasn't sure I wanted to hear his question. His questions could get pretty morbid or just be flat out impossible to answer. I try my best to look like I simply don't notice him, maybe he'll forget the question, or maybe Gwen will call on him.  
A sharp nudge in my side seals my fate, looking at Gwen. Who with a expecting expression motions towards the campers. I couldn't tell if she just to keep him quiet or if she genuinely wanted to hear his question.

 

Sighing "Yes Space kid?"

 

"Are there people born without wings?"

 

Max suddenly shoves his tray towards the center of the table, flipping his hood and gets up from the bench.  
That's when I realized the real mistake I had made, I kept the topic on wing and flying. Max despised any conversation about wings or flying, I could only imagine how talking about wing amputation made him feel. Given how pale his face was, it was worse then I thought.  
He walks quickly past the other tables, taking the path closest to the wall. Clearly trying to avoid the stares from the other campers. He came up to my table, not even looking at Gwen, he went around the front bench less side of the table stopping right beside me.

 

"Key." He demanded weakly, hand outstretched expectantly.

 

"Are you doing okay?" I whispered, trying not draw anymore attention to him.

 

"I'm- just give me the key.... please." There was a sick shiver in his voice, the kind you get when you're trying not to throw up.

 

"Okay, let me see..." I mutter digging through my pockets for the key, "I'll be there to check on you as soon as I can, okay?"

 

"Okay." He murmured, faintest hint of a smile on his face.

 

Pulling the bright neon orange key with "CC" written on it in black sharpie, out of my pocket and set it gently in his hand.  
Gwen who had been looking over my shoulder piped up "Why are you giving him a key to our cabin?"

 

"Gwen, Max is feeling overwhelmed so he's going to a little break in counselors cabin."

 

"Why our cabin, can't he go to his tent?" She asked, temper flaring up slightly.

 

It was a question I was familiar with answering "Well the cabin offers a lot more privacy then the tents, and Max likes it there better."

 

"That's bullshit David, campers shouldn't be allowed in the counselors cabin."

 

"Oh fuck off, I'd be a counselor already if I was just a year or two older." Max snapped, shoving his hands and the key in his hoodie pocket.

 

Gwen focused her anger on Max "Well you're not, so rules still apply, brat."

 

"Well I've been here longer, I out rank you, bitch." 

 

"Stop! Max go on ahead, Gwen I'll explain everything later."

 

Max quickly turns and speed walk out of the mess hall, with Gwen right on his heels. I wanted to chase after them but I wouldn't leave the campers unattended or push them off to Quartermaster without asking him first.  
The campers were pretty much done with lunch at this point, and were starting to file out of the mess hall. Spotting Nikki, I make a mental note to ask her where in the world she got the idea that people were ground up for falling the test. But there was a perfect storm of moodiness and short tempers brewing, that could possibly end with at best hurt feelings and at worst the camp going up in flames.

 

Walking up to the large cut out window where Quartermaster was, still cleaning up the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Quartermaster could you watch the campers for a bit."

 

He gave a dry raspy laugh "Gonna make sure they don't kill each other?"

 

"Yeeaah, something like that." I said with a nervous smile.

 

"Better hurry, if 'kids not wingless already, he will be by the time Owl gal's done with 'im."  
His comment on Max's wing irked me, but I didn't have the time to argue with him.

                               ***

I made my way quickly down the path to the counselors cabin, torn between being worried about Max and fretting over the impending talking to I'd be getting from Gwen.  
When I reached the front door I could tell something wasn't right even without opening it. The voices were far to vicious. 

Flinging it open reveals Gwen pounding on my bedroom door and furiously rattling the door handle to no effect. Arguing with a smaller voice I couldn't really hear on the other side of the door.

 

"Gwen what's going on?" She whips around wings flared out aggressively, visibly calming at the sight of me.

 

"Max came in and barricaded himself in your room, I've been trying to get him out." She huffs

 

"No no It's okay, he's allowed to be in there."

 

Gwen's jaw hit the floor "What. The. Fuck." She breathed in disbelief "I can't deal with this shit right now" with that she storms off to her room and slams the door.

 

"Max? It's David, are you okay?" Pausing with my ear pressed to the door, no response.  
"Max buddy, could you unlock the door, please? I'd really like to make sure you're okay."

 

There was a few minutes of silence then a dry scraping noise of wood on wood, as something was dragged away from behind the door. My door creaked open, Max stood with the amateur attempt at a chair we had made last year.  
He had all the blankets and sheets from my bed piled on top of him, he looked like some sort of blanket monster. 

 

Stepping inside Max quickly retreats to my bed, sitting down and scooting to the middle "Are you okay?" I ask, moving the chair beside the bed and sit down.

 

"No." He pulled the blankets closer, his voice shivering "Gwen's a bitch, and I've been nothing but a emotional fucktard." 

 

"Hey I'll talk to Gwen for you, and there's nothing wrong with emotions."

 

"Yeah sure." He snaps with a hurt tone.

 

"Aren't you over heating under all my bedding?" I with a slight teasing tone, hoping to reawaken his usual playfully sarcastic attitude.

 

"No I'm fine." He hissed through gritted teeth.

 

I look awkwardly around the room trying to think of something to say to remedy the situation, I have had a hard enough time today trying to soothe hurt feelings and destructive tempers. That something was a navy lump of fabric laying crumpled on the floor, carefully picking it up I quickly recognized it was one of Max's hoodies. I had never seen Max with out a hoodie no matter how hot it was, absentmindedly turning it over I saw that one of the sewn shut wing slits was open.

 

Looking over over at him confused, he caught on and quickly answered "Gwen grabbed the back of it and the stitches popped."

 

"I'll definitely be talking to Gwen about this." I state, a mix of anger and over protectiveness swirled in my mind.

 

There was a long pause before Max spoke up with genuine concern in his voice he asks. "Are useless wings really chopped off?" 

 

The question caught me off guard, I was use to soothing camper with ridiculous monster-under-the-bed type fears. Max had never seemed to fall for any of the usual childish pitfalls. The question had come out of nowhere, there was probably a train of thought behind it but it was lost to me.

 

"No, the only reason someone's wings would be removed is if they were broken beyond repair, or some other medical reason."

 

"And what's beyond repair for wings?"

 

"Oh....well... I guess if... it's kinda... just like any other limb bone wise, but if you're feathers get too damaged then...they might not grow back right, or if you get a bad infection like.... blood poisoning."

 

He grunts in understanding but doesn't clue me into what and where the train of thought was heading. Though at this point I was use to it. Wings had always been a confusing topic with him, one moment bring it up was a mortal sin and the next he freely asked questions about them. A minor double standard but it was usually easy to work around it, just try not to talk about it unless Max brought it up first. 

 

"What do you want to do, we still have about twenty minutes." I ask, this seems to snap him out of his own mind, but he didn't say anything.

 

"I recorded episodes of that cop show you like, want to go watch it?" He perks up at that.

 

Poking his face out, a small smile on his face "Did you watch them without me?" 

 

I smirk "Not all of them." 

 

He shifted a bit in his blanket shell, kinda like he was rearranging them "Hmm got a sewing kit?" 

 

"Yeah!" I chirp, fluttering my wings I hop over to the bookshelf where my survival kit was, I kept small bare bones sewing kit inside amongst other things.

Max shuffled off the bed, the blankets draped around his shoulders but balled up around his mid-section, like a strange flower print quilt turtle. When I don't move, Max makes a "move along" like motion with a hand that was more like a blanket nub, it took all myself control not to burst out laughing or tackle him with a hug. Though I didn't feel like getting stabbed again or bursting his bubble especially since he didn't have his hoodie.  
Survival kit in hand I walked out into the living room of the small cabin, and waited for Max to follow. When he did it was a slow awkward wobble, and he made a beeline for the couch. His small stature and the added weight of three quilts made it quite the feat for him to get on the couch without ruining his shell. Deciding not to let him suffer I scoop him up, which still was ridiculously easy, and set him on the cushion in one fluid motion. He shoots me a momentary glare before dropping it and getting comfy.  
Setting the kit next to him I set up the TV, putting on a episode of "Law and Order: Jail Birds" that I hadn't seen yet, and joined Max on the opposite side of the couch who had started in on repairing his hoodie. 

We spent the next twenty minutes discussing the criminals motives, plans of escape, and mocking when they were easily caught.

 

"Did you fucking see that!" Max roared in laughter "How the hell did he think he could fit in a air duct?"

 

Laughing alongside him "Maybe he thought he would slide right through? Remember he dumped that whole thing of kitchen oil on himself." 

 

"What a moron." He snickered

 

Max had finished repairing and somehow managed to put it on by receded into his blanket pile. I had folded up the quilts and sheets, once he abandoned his shell.  
Max left the cabin a lot happier, heading off (hopefully) towards the activity field where the other campers should be. I couldn't help but smile watching him get farther down the path, it was a peaceful comforting scene.

 

Turning away from the door way, I found myself face to face with a extremely ticked off Gwen, "Start explaining, now." She demanded 

 

My best bet was to explain it the same-ish way I told the other campers, "Alright, well I told you before camp started, that a camper is treated a bit differently."

 

Her eyes narrow accusingly "Yeahhh?" 

 

"Well....Max is that camper. See, me and Max have a system, we depend on each other. He helps out around camp, stays out of trouble. In return I let him hangout in the counselors cabin for half an hour, and sometimes me and him hangout."

 

"Alone?" 

 

"Yeah, we usually just watch TV or laze around my room, stuff like that." My smile drops when I see her irate expression.

 

She growls "David, do I really need to tell you how wrong that sounds?!"

 

"I think you're over reacting Gwen, it not like I ignore the other campers."

 

"You can't still be this clueless, David this is how you almost ended up in jail last year." Her voice dropped to a hiss "You're a twenty-seven year old man spending a hour alone with a thirteen year old boy!"

 

"It's only half an hour..."

 

"Not the point! I think it's wonderful that you're helping him out, but being alone with him in your bedroom is just....look....I...I really don't want to believe those rumors David, but damnit are you making it hard!"

 

"I..I-" my mouth worked against me, I couldn't seem to string a sentence together.

 

"Please don't go down that road David, it's the most cliche thing for someone like you to be dragged down for." 

 

"T-that's not..." 

 

"You're my best friend, so just be honest if...if you have...those kind of thoughts, we can get you to a therapist and-"

 

"I want to adopt him!" I cry in desperation, I can't handle anymore accusations, especially not from Gwen.

 

She looked dumbfounded "What?"

 

"He's like a son to me, I guess" I strain to smile, praying she doesn't see through my lie, "And taking care of him year round can't be too much harder than three months."

It felt just as terrible telling this lie to Gwen, as it did to Max yesterday. But it was a safe lie, a necessary lie, for others and myself. This way no one gets hurt, I keep my friendship with Gwen, can still spoil Max, and keep my life the same as it's always been (and stay out of jail).  
It was better this way, all those thoughts will stay bottled up in the farthest reaches of my mind, where they belong. 

 

Taking a deep breath to mentally prepare myself, trying my best to muster up a demanding tone "There's something I need to talk to you about Gwen."

 

Her face softens, anger fading to a mixture of confusion and concern "What is it?" 

 

With a momentary pause to brace myself for her reaction, I continue "I want you to be nicer to Max."

 

"What!" Her anger flares back up, all her feathers follow suit brisling in rage.

 

Quickly I take a step back and raise my hands defensively. "Please just hear me out, please."

 

She huffs and crosses her arms indignantly, ready to argue any reasoning behind my request. 

 

"Max has a difficult home life and the camp is his get away from that, he and I have worked out a system." I take a breath and continue, gathering more confidence, "He relaxes, opens up, and does a amazing job help keep the camp in order. He loves this place, even if he won't admit it."

 

"And he expects he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants." She snaps

 

Embarrassed, I look at everything but her face. "I'm not saying he has or should have free reign of the camp... I just really want him and everyone to have a great summer. It's my fault he acting like that, he got comfortable being my co-counselor. So I guess it's hard going back to being a regular camper."

 

"You know what... Okay, fine. I'll let yours and Max's thing continue." Giving heavy air quotes to the word "thing".

 

"Really! Your the b-"

 

"But!" She interrupted "I have some new rules."

 

"Anything, what are they?"

 

"First off I want a lock on my door, something the kids won't be able to pick. Secondly I don't want any camper in either of our rooms under any circumstances. Thirdly if you're "son" acts up, it's your job to punish him. Does that seem fair?"

"More then fair!" I smile.

 

"Okay, I'm going to take some time to cool off,  hit the village to get the left over stuff on the list and a door lock, can you handle watching over the camp for a hour or two?"

 

"Yep, me and Max can run the camp without you, not to say that we don't need you here."

 

She gets her purse from her room and grabs the list off the corkboard. Heading towards the door she pauses, and turns back to face me with a unreadable expression "That's all it is, right David?"

 

"All what is?"

 

"With Max." 

 

Finally catching on to what she was eluding to, my heart seized up. She doesn't believe me, my best friend of seven years, thinks I'm a pedophile. Forcing anything similar to a smile "He's nothing more then a kid I want to care for, I promise." Liar.

 

***

 

Shortly after Gwen left for town, l went to find Max to fill him in on the situation. It honestly wasn't surprising that he jumped on the idea of being essentially my co-counselor again, even if it was only for a few hours.  
And though I'd never tell either of them, I couldn't deny the fact Max was better at keeping the campers in order then Gwen.   
He seemed to banish the weird moodiness that had hung around the camp with little effort. Leading the others in a survival camp, that was a bit unusual. He had set up several mannequins at varying distances, painted to look like zombies. Complete with blood, watered down tomato sauce in ziplock bags, for realism.  
The campers had to shoot the "zombies" with arrows until all the bags were burst open, but each time they missed Max pulled on a rope moving them forward.

There wasn't much for me to do other than sit back and watch, since any input from me was met with groans of disapproval. Normally I would have gone on a short flight to ease the over abundance of energy, to made me bounce in my seat, but I wouldn't leave Max alone and the others just in case something went wrong.

So really my only option is to sit and stew in my thoughts, I couldn't get Gwen's accusation out of my mind. Why did she have to bring that up? I had my thoughts and emotions all under control, until she forced them all to the forefront of my mind.

Musing over the some darker thoughts "Could I control myself? Should I see a therapist? Was Max safe around me?"

 

"Hey David!" Max yells, snapping me out of my thoughts "They killed the zombies, order some pizza."

 

He stands there a prideful grin stretched across his face, holding up a "bloody" arrow. Face and curls splattered with "blood", he could easily pass off as demented, which was probably what he was going for.   
All I could see was a boy. Beautiful as he was troubled, a lovely little mystery solve.

I would protect him from everything, even if that meant from me.


	4. Nature hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long or if it's a bit lack luster, I'm just SO done trying to write it. Due to some technical issues I've had to write this chapter three damn times. But it's done now and I hope you enjoy.

It was a relatively cool day, good for the first hiking type activity of the summer. It would have been at least slightly enjoyable if my stomach didn't feel so heavy. The camp food had definitely improved, it could almost be passed as normal.  
Still, it was better then rummaging through empty cabinets like I did at home. So I had nearly eaten myself sick. 

Though even if I hadn't it wouldn't be any better. I'd still feel lazy after just eating. Honestly, why David continued to have activities right after lunch, I will never understand. He said it had something to do with exercise, I didn't really care to remember.

 

He had us gather at the start of one of the shorter hiking trails. For some kind of a combination short hike and nature lesson. Despite him briefing us in the mess hall, I still didn't have a clue on what were doing. 

 

"Alright, campers today we'll be learning about helpful plants" David chirped happily, wings fluttering in excitement, "As you know there's a lot of different plants in a forest, some can hurt you, some do nothing, and others have special properties."

 

Nerris gasped in delight, "Special properties! Like alchemy ingredients, are we making potions?"

 

"Uh...No, we'll be looking for most, if not all of the plants on these worksheets."  
She pouted at David's answer but didn't push the issue any further.

 

On cue Gwen began unenthusiastically passing out worksheets to each of us in the group, her wings drooping tiredly.  
I wonder what brought her back, might be worth snooping into later.

 

"Now who can name some helpful plants, that aren't on the worksheet" she deadpanned.

 

They gave us a moment to think and quietly discuss amongst ourselves, before Herrison piped up "Aloe vera?"

 

"Correct! Good job Herrison" David exclaimed "Aloe vera, is most certainly a helpful plant, it can be used to treat burns and heal cuts faster! Anyone else?"

 

A moment of silence, then I got an idea. Smirking back the smile, I raise my hand. 

 

"Yes, Max?" A naive smile on his face.

 

"I heard weed is pretty helpful," I say in mock innocence, nothing was quite as fun as working him up.

 

The color drains from David's face, his smile faltered "W-well Max though it...it can have some benefits..." He pauses to collect himself "It's illegal and, like all drugs can ruin your life or even kill you."

 

Stifling a laugh, I continue on not about to let this moment pass "But what about-"

 

"Max!" Gwen snaps, interrupting me, "It's illegal so drop it already, just do the worksheet. David, get on with the damn activity."

 

A sick feeling of powerlessness twisted my guts, all I could do was grumble swears under my breath. Something about Gwen rubbed me the wrong way. That spite and bitterness were so disgustingly familiar. The camp was my haven, my get away from all the shit at home, and Gwen was messing it up.  
But she wasn't going to ruin my summer, no one would.

 

"For this activity, all of you will be working in groups of two, on each of your worksheets there's a colored dot that matches someone else's, go find your partners!" He explained, puffing up his feathers.

 

After David's instructions, the campers slowly shuffle around into pairs, Nerris and Nerf, Nikki and Dolph, Space kid and Herrison. Once in pairs the groups, everyone started to move up the trail.  
Which left me with....

 

"Damnit, not again." I groan.

 

Realizing I was stuck with Preston. I didn't look up, just started walking with the rest of the group. Wishing he would just disappear and leave me without a partner. Maybe then David could be my partner.  
The fantasy is shattered when Preston happily skips in front of me. Leaning in a way too close. Without warning, he drops to one knee dramatically.

 

"Oh my beloved Maximilian, Apollo himself must bring you drops of sunlight to bathe in as your skin is as flawless as ever!" Placing a hand over his heart and attempts to grab my hand.

 

Flinching away from him, I glare daggers at him and shove my hands into my hoodie pocket. Taking a large step back, in an attempt to restore my personal space.  
With a flap of his wings, he's back on his feet.  
Scooting as close as humanly possible, he was rubbing against me.

I try again to get away, he scooted closer again. He wouldn't back off. He was smothering me. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

Like he wanted to get into my hoodie with me. His fluttering wings brush my the back of my arm. I could almost feel his spikey immature flight feathers, poking through my thin hoodie.

 

The sensation of feathers scraping against my skin, made me want to vomit. But I wouldn't lose my cool again. Not after what happened yesterday.

 

"Yeah sure, fucking charmed." I snapped, not my best comeback but it was all I could get out.

 

Before he could respond I turned on my heel, quickly walking up the trail towards the rest of the group. I needed to breathe. I had to calm down, and get ahold of myself.

After a moment I heard him running after me. It didn't take long for him to catch up.  
Trailing right behind me, he continued to yell needless long complements as I resisted the urge to beat his teeth in. 

 

Though I didn't want to make Gwen think I was going to listen to her at all.  
Looking down at the sheet of paper. At this point, the worksheet was my saving grace. It was a welcome distraction from Preston and his bullshit.

Quickly reading over the worksheet, to get some idea of what I was supposed to be looking for. On the worksheet was the names and pictures of various plants, the "activity" was to match names to pictures. Problem wasI already recognized all of the plants immediately, from previous summers worth of gardening and wilderness survival camp. Though if I hadn't all of them were easy to find plants.  
Fucking dandelions were listed, as if we wouldn't know what those pollen factory pieces of shit looked like.

 

"Geez, are we fucking five!" I grumbled.

 

So continuing to ignore Preston. I decided on "bird watching" David, who was a bit farther up the trail. Enthusiastically pointing out plants to the less nature savvy in our group. He looked like an idiot, but he was my idiot.  
When David turned around to survey the rest of the group, I looked away. 

 

Looking around the treeline for anything else of interest, eventually, I spot a small dogwood tree with a large mass of blackberry vines twisting around it and the forest floor around it.  
The blackberry bush had been there awhile given its size and how badly it was strangling the tree. If this tree was going to survive the mess of thorned vines would have to be removed. 

Large glossy white flowers that peppered the branches. It was unusual for it to be flowering this late in the year. Winter must have been rough for its flowers to be this delayed. Actually, it was a miracle that the damn thing was flowering at all. 

 

'How long it would take to restore it? I should ask David.' My face heats up as David enters my train of thought, fighting the blush back with a scowl.

"Stupid David and his stupid fucking Garden camp," I grumble under my breath.

 

"Oh all the wonders I could show you, dear Maximilian, we're simply made for each other!" Preston yelled in my ear and wrapping an arm around the middle of my back.

 

Biting my tongue to keep from screaming every swear and insult I could think of.  
I had already tried cussing him out, it didn't work. Since Nurf wasn't watching us, I took the more violent opinion and punch him in the ribs. He staggered back a bit, rubbing the spot with a small dejected frown.

 

'Did I finally get through your thick skull?' I thought, a small smile forming on my face.

 

Any hope of that died when Preston started to do that stupid fake giggle of his, "Oh my darling Maximilian, you don't have to grab for my heart, you already have it."

 

That was it, I was officially done with this day. All I wanted to do was relax in the peace and quiet of the counselors' cabin, like the previous years. But with Gwen here I would have to fight tooth and nail for that peace.  
I could simply go ask for the key. Even if Gwen decided to follow me. After all, anything would be better than being anywhere near Preston. 

But no I had a better idea. He crossed too many lines and I wasn't about to let him off the hook.  
I needed to find some way to break his obsession with me, no matter what it took.

 

I stare at the blackberry bush grinning darkly, as the gears in my head began to turn "Wow those flowers sure are pretty!" I say loudly.

 

Preston could have broken his neck by how fast he turned his head, perfect. He quickly looked where I was pointing, his eyes light up at the sight of the four-petaled blooms. He immediately rushes towards the tree, stopping short at the sight of the brambles. He peeked over at me. Whether he was second-guessing the value of impressing me or checking to see if I was watching, I couldn't tell.  
Tilting my head just a bit giving him a faux-innocent look of wonder, he returned it with a winning smile. Hook, line, and fucking sinker.

 

After taking a moment of hesitation he stepped off the trail.  
In an almost dance-like manner, he stepped into the mess of thorns and began graceful maneuvering through the vines. Each step was so carefully placed without looking hesitant, the movement continued through the rest of his body. Guess all those theater classes he never shut up about did something right.

Swaying his arms and down covered wings in slow fluid motions as if he was underwater. His face was relaxed, eyes barely open in a dream-like state, it was like he was an entirely different person.  
It was hypnotic. Preston had never been this graceful and, well beautiful. I could've forgotten how much I fucking hated him, not really.

 

Though I wasn't the only one watching. Nurf stood at a distance, longing clear as day in his eyes.

 

At about halfway to the tree, without warning, Preston glanced over at me. I didn't have time to mask my expression. He caught on to the fact that he's impressed me.  
He grinned proudly. Winking in what may have been an attempt to be seductive.  
His movements became confident and cocky, the genuine elegance he'd possessed earlier was boiled away by the now overly complicated steps. He was back to normal.

 

He turned to look at me again. Though this time he must have noticed Nurf. He took a seemingly involuntary step backward. 

 

Continuing his timid retreat, completely forgetting about the maze of vines beneath his feet. He stepped into a loop of bramble. It tightened around his ankle as he moved back.

Though he seemed to snap out of it when some thorns found their way through his pant leg. The thorns must have reached skin. Since he jolted away from the vine, unaware he was snared.  
He started shaking his leg, trying to get the thorns out. His thrashing only threw him off balance. It was almost like he was acting out a comedy skit. As he tried to kick the vines away, they whipped up and around him.   
Somewhere during the "performance" he lost his balance completely.

Flailing uselessly on the ground, he shrieked. The thorns drawing red lines on his skin.

 

"Stop moving, It's an assassin vine!" Nerris called to him.

That's when I realized the rest of group had around the side of the trail. All watching Preston struggle, though no one made a move to help him.  
I knew Nurf was glaring at me hatefully, I was just in too good a mood to care. With hope Preston would leave me alone from now on.  
My work here was done, time to tell David and get my ticket, or key, to a well deserved nap.

 

Just then a large shape passed over us. A moment later David landed beside Preston. He must have heard the commotion and as a result, flew over to intervene. 

 

I had the feeling that shit was about to go sideways. It was time for me to get out of here.  
While the others were distracted, I carefully slipped out of the crowd. Grinning back at my handiwork, a thought accured to me. I had broken mine and David's agreement not to cause mayhem. Then again I didn't need to make any thing up to explain myself, Preston was being ridiculous.

 

"Damnit, Max" Gwen shouted, suddenly grabbing my hood and pulling me back, "Why do you always do shit like this?"

 

I wanted to fight out of her grasp, but memories of yesterday are fresh in my mind. I couldn't risk having the stitches pop here. There would be nowhere to hide, and I didn't feel like being the target for humiliation. Preston had that honor, at least for today.

 

"Suck a dick, Gwen." I snap, "I don't have to listen to you!"

 

Her frown deepens. She was pissed at me, but something held her full rage back. Probably the consequences of attacking a minor with so many witnesses or maybe it was just the fact David was so close by.

 

"David!" She shouted, pulling harder on till she was practically strangling me with my hood "Get over here and control your monster!"

 

David looked over at us, "Gwen could you come here, please?" 

 

I couldn't help grinning up at her, I was sure I was getting away with this. She returned it with a disapproving glare, before marching over to David.

 

Smoothing down my hoodie, I watched them. They talked quietly for a bit, while David worked on untangling Preston.  
A sharp pang of guilt made my heart sink at the sight of thin red lines on his arms. That wasn't part of the plan. Though I should have accounted for the fact David would be the one to save him.

 

"No fucking way, that's not a punishment!" Gwen yells, snapping my action to her.

 

David looked up at her a pleading expression, saying something in too low a voice for me to hear. He dug something out of his pocket and offered it to her. Whatever he said got through to her, because she snatched it and whipped around.

 

"Whatever, fine." She shouted over her shoulder as she stomped towards me.

 

She throws it to the ground and hisses through clenched teeth "Here."  
Then walked past me to reign in the rest of the group.

 

Looking closer, it was the key to the counselors cabin. A smile of smug satisfaction on my face as I pick it up, and stuff it in my pocket. I won today.  
That smile remained as I turned around and walked back to camp, enjoying the quiet stroll.

 

***

Once in the safety and solitude of the counselors' cabin. I went straight to David's bedroom door. Looking forward to a nice nap, curled up in the pine and cedar-scented sheets. But the knob didn't turn.  
Trying again, attempting to twist it both ways. Just in case it was being stubborn or was just stuck. No luck.

The realization made me furious. It was locked. David's door was locked. He would never lock me out, he couldn't his door didn't even have a lock.  
"My space is your space, just knock please," that's what he said. He tells me first if he changed his mind on something I was allowed to do.

No, this had to be Gwen's doing, it had to be. She must have put a lock on his door, which meant she most likely had the key too.  
Since she was at least smart enough to know David would hand over the key if I asked. Which I would.  
Guess we're tied. It wasn't worth getting angry over, I could talk to David about it later.

But that meant I had to find a new place to nest down. My options were limited, given how cramped the cabin was. Though in reality there was only one place where I could get proper sleep, the couch.

 

It was just too out in the open, being in the center of the room. And I wasn't strong enough to push it into a corner. I needed some security measures.

 

Quickly gathering anything and everything I thought might be useful. I got to work building a complicated system of impromptu flips and switches, with pencils, books, a dumbbell, a couple straws, and a three glass plates. All attached to a tripwire.  
So that if anyone opened the door, they'd trigger a chain reaction. That would end with the dumbbell dropping from the pile of books on to two of the plates. The third which was attached to said dumbbell by string and tape, would drop a moment later.  
All that plus what ever vocal reaction the person who set the whole thing off, there was no way in hell I'd stay asleep.

 

Feeling better about the security of my privacy. I walked over to the couch. Grabbing the remote of the coffee table before plopping down on the worn cushions. Stretching out comfortably, I began flicking absent-mindedly through the limited channel selection. There wasn't anything particularly interesting. Even if there was I wasn't looking to watch TV. I just needed some sound to fill the space. Eventually,  choosing some nature documentary, just because the narrator wasn't too obnoxious sounding.  
The couch was a downgrade from David's bed, but it was better than the cot in my tent. The cabin was better than my tent, it was more bug proof, mostly.

With a full belly I didn't need a blanket or anything to keep warm, or at least I hoped. I always got cold when sleeping.  
So my options were suffer my bodies lack of heat or share my bed.

....or buy an electronic blanket or something.

 

Pulling a throw pillow to my chest. I settled in, pressing my back into the back of the couch. Just in case I didn't wake up to my alarm trap.  
Blissfully drifting off to sleep, I pretended the pillow was a certain red head.

 

***

 

Preston sat on the bench of one of the mess hall tables, the contents of a first aid box spread out on the table. His arms and wings stretched out in a dramatic pose. As I cleaned and bandaged the dozen scratches that covered his legs and arms. As well as picking out any remaining thorns.  
I would treat my own scratches after he was patched up.

 

"Oh, my dearest Maximilian" he sighs dreamily to himself "Your sweet sirens laughter will echo in my dreams, I pray you forgive me for failing you!"

 

I grimaced at Preston's lack of an inside voice and understanding, I had nothing against Preston but it seemed Max was more annoyed than charmed with his behavior. Max had gone a bit far this time but I could understand why he chose a more aggressive approach. Given how persistent Preston was being. I just wished he hadn't chosen such a painful method.

Though technically Max didn't do anything wrong. He didn't ask for one of the flowers, only commenting on their beauty. It was entirely Preston's choice to go run into the undergrowth, even after seeing the black berries. So I didn't feel right punishing Max, for Preston's actions.

However, this whole thing was getting out of hand. If Preston pushed him too far or caught him in a bad mood, someone could get hurt.  
It seemed I would be playing mediator for Max, Gwen, and Preston, all summer.

 

"Hey Preston, you may want to tone down the..uh theater talk."

 

"Why ever would I do that?"

 

"I think you're.... putting off, Max."

 

"Perish the thought!" He exclaimed, "You simply don't understand the game we play, my dearest wishes to be pursued."

 

'In that case, I'm much closer to catching him.' A rush of warmth painted my cheeks at the realization of what just crossed my mind. 

 

Shoving those thoughts away, I take the chance to try clueing Preston in on Max's pet peeves, "Well at least watch for Max's reactions, sometimes he just needs a bit of space. He doesn't like to be touched on his back, lower back is okay but only sometimes."

 

Preston's eyes narrow suspiciously, "And why do you know so much about him, hmm?"

 

"W-what do you mean?" I sputter out.

 

"I've noticed you like to dote on him, quite a bit more than most would. And he seems to glow while around you, you two look rather cozy together."

 

"S-so that....that doesn't m-mean anything, we...we just like h-hanging out."

 

"I am well versed in star-crossed lovers, be warned I won't suffer a rival!" He hisses, with a dark unreadable expression.

 

"Preston, I've been his counselor for years I'm basically his big brother," I say in as even a tone I can manage.

 

The boy's expression brightens back to normal, "Oh, good!" He chirps, hopping off the bench going towards the door.

 

He stops right in front of it, looking over his shoulder. A hard to read expression on his face.  
It made my blood freeze. Was he going to accuse me like Gwen? Did he know? Was I that obvious? How many of the others knew? 

 

"Thanks for bandaging me up." With that he marched out of the Mess Hall, happily humming a song I didn't know.

 

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Allowing the stress to bleed out of my shoulders and wings.  
"Oh dear, this is going to be much harder then I thought."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, So feel free to leave criticisms, questions, etc in the comments.
> 
> I appreciate all feedback so long as it's not senseless hatred on the topic(Maxvid).
> 
> I'll try to update on Fridays, thanks for reading!


End file.
